Tokio Girl
by Nataly17
Summary: Esta es la historia de una adolescente, que al morir sus padres, se va a vivir con los mejores amigos de ellos. Lo que no sabe es que cuando llegue a esa familia, muchas cosas cambiaran....nuevos amores, nuevas amistades, reencuentros con amores pasados y
1. Que esta ocurriendo?

_"Esta es la historia de una adolescente, que al morir sus padres, se va a vivir con los mejores amigos de ellos. Lo que no sabe es que cuando llegue a esa familia, muchas cosas cambiaran....nuevos amores, nuevas amistades, reencuentros con amores pasados y un futuro exitoso. Porque esta es la historia de Nataly, una chica que pasara de ser huerfana, a ser parte de una familia; de ser una chica normal....a una cantante reconocida en todo el mundo."_

**Hola! Este es mi primeer fic :B y estaa basado en un sue****ñoo quee tuve un diaa. Paraa todoos(as) los amantees del grupo Tokio Hotel :)....se aceptan comentarioos xd. Antes de que se me olvide...hay partees en las que los personajes hablan en español, ingles y aleman (no se si esta bien escrito en alemaan, si alguien sabe porfavor que me ayude a continuar la historia porque quieroo incluir conversaciones en aleman) es por eso que en la partes de ingles y aleman puse parentesis y el texto en español :D**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Tokio Girl**"

Nataly's POV

Muchas cosa habian ocurrido en las ultimas dos semanas, pero nada en comparacion a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Estaba totalmente paralizada, solo sentia una parte de mi cara cubierta de.....pastel de crema.

Se preguntara porque tengo pastel de chocolate...bueno, todo comenzo cuando la Sra. Diermissen; nuestra vecina de la habitacion 508; me pidio que cuidara a Sophie, su hija. No podia negarme. Ella siempre cuidaba a Frankie cuando yo salia con los chicos. Tenia que agradecerle de alguna manera. Pero ahora me arrepentia terriblemente el haber dejado que esa niñita entrara a nuestro departamento.

Volviendo a la escena, yo no podia creerlo. Parte de mi cara y de mi pelo estaban cubiertos de pastel!. Poco a poco comenze a cerrar mi boca y diriji mi vista a la pequeña que tenia a unos cuantos metros frente a mi; quien, por si fuera poco, me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Muy lentamente, comenze a caminar hacia ella, mientras Sophie retrocedia.

-''Oh, c'mon Sophie. You really think I'm mad? AllI want is to hug you.( Oh, vamos Sophie. Enverdad crees que estoy enojada? Solo quiero abrazarte)''- le dije con la sonrisa mas amable que tenia. Al parecer ella se lo creyo, ya que comenzo a correr hacia mi con los brazos abiertos. Me arrodille y la atrape al vuelo. Comenzo a apretujarme con sus pequeños brazos mientras yo tomaba "inocentemente" un pedazo de pastel.

-''I'm sorry Nataly ( Lo siento Nataly)''- me dijo al oido. Comenze a sonreir maliciosamente.

-''I'm sorry too Sophie, for what I'm going to do now ( Yo tambien lo siento Sophie, por lo que voy a hacer ahora)''- y sin darle tiempo de preguntar, le puse el pedazo de pastel en la cara y comenze a esparsirselo.

-''Aaaah!! That's not fair! You cheat me!! (Aaah!! Eso no es justo! Me engañaste!)''- replico ella enfadada.

-''Sorry darling ( Lo siento querida)''- le respondi con una sonrisa.

No supe como, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habian pedazos de pastel volando por todas partes. A los pocos segundos, ya no quedaba ni rastro de el, entonces comenze a correr detras de ella. Al alcanzarla, no pude hacer otra cosa que empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

De pronto, tocan la puerta.

Cogi a Sophie de suelo y me encamine hacia ella, todavia riendonos. Al abrirla, una Sra. Diermissen muy impresionada nos miraba.

-''What were you doing? (Que estaban haciendo?)''- nos dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-''We have a battle with a cake (Tuvimos una pelea con un pastel)''- le respondi entregandole a Sophie.

-'' Ha ha, you silly girls. Well... it's time for your bath, Sophie. Thanks for take care of her, Nataly ( Ha ha, uds niñas locas. Bueno...es hora de tu baño, Sophie. Gracias por cuidarla, Nataly)''- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-''Don't worry...any time( No se preocupe...cuando quiera)''- le respondi.

-''Well...we have to go. Say goodbye Sophie (Bueno...tenemos que irnos. Di adios Sophie)''- le dijo a su hija mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su departamento.

-''Bye Nataly! (Adios Nataly!)''- me dijo ella despidiendose con su mano.

-''Bye! (Adios!)''- les dije sonriendo.

Volvi a entrar a la vivienda y entonces....jadee. Toda la sala estaba cubierta de crema. Sin esperar, me diriji a la puerta que estaba alado de la cocina para comenzar a limpiar el desastre. Minutos despues el lugar estaba reluciendo.

-''Uff...que cansancio...mmm a que hora llegaran?''- me pregunte mirando el reloj que estaba en una mesita.

_-''Sera mejor que me valla a duchar''-_ pense y emprendi camino hacia mi cuarto.

**Capitulo uno: ''Que esta ocurriendo..? ''**

La puerta del departamento se abrio y por ella, cuatro chicos entraron.

-''Ich bin erschopft (estoy agotado)''- dijo Gustav reprimiendo un bostezo.

-''Nincht sinnuoll dass Frankie houpteurpflichteten so energie (No sabia que Frankie tuviera tanta energia)''- comento George cargando al niño dormido.

-''Das ist mein ausgangspunkt, oder der kammer wird glanzender? (Es mi idea, o la sala esta mas brillante?)''- pregunto Tom, pero nadie le respondio.

-''I Frankie zu lassen seine vierte (Ire a dejar a Frankie a su cuarto)''- dijo George comenzando a caminar hacia el cuarto del pequeño.

Al pasar frente al cuarto de Nataly, noto que estaba buscando algo dentro del armario. Cuando la chica salio, se dio cuenta que estaba cubierta de....crema?.

-''Hey! What happend to you? (Oye! Que te paso?)''- le pregunto.

-''Oh! George, you scare me he he....em well..with Sophie I have a ''litlle'' battle with..um...a cake( Oh! George, me asustaste hehe....em bueno..con Sophie tuve una ''pequeña'' pelea con...um..un pastel)''- le respondio ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-''Okaaaaay...I'm going to take Frankie to his bed( Okaaaay....Llevare a Frankie a su cama)''- respondio George con cara de ''lo que pueden hacer una adolescente y una niña con un pastel''.

-''he he em...okay.''- le dijo ella nerviosa.

-''Ah! And Nataly...you look sexy with cream( Ah! Y Nataly....te ves sexy con crema)''- le dijo George con una sonrisa.

-''Ha ha thanks( ha ha gracias)''- respondio ella riendose.

Despues de eso, George salio de la habitacion y Nataly continuo con lo suyo. Queria preguntarle a uno de los chicos que habian hecho en su salida. Primero paso Gustav, pero tenia una cara de cansancio que lo dejo ir. Segundos despues se pregunto donde estaban los gemelos, pero como obra del destino, ellos pasaron frente a su puerta.

-''Hey guys! (Oigan chicos!)''- los llamo logrando que los dos voltearan.

-''Nat?''- Pregunto Bill sorprendido.

-''What happend to you? (Que te paso?)''- siguio Tom, entrando a la habitancion de la chica.

-''Arg! 3 word...Sophie, me & a cream cake (Arg! 3 palabras...Sophie, yo y una pastel de crema)''- le dijo ella sentandose en su cama.

Los hermanos Kaulitz la siguieron y se sentaron a los pies de la cama. Los chico no dejaban de mirarla y su mirada cada vez se oscurecia mas. Nataly, extrañada por su comportamiento, les pregunto que es lo que pasaba.

-''Nothing....you look sexy..(Nada...te ves sexy..)''- le dijo Bill

-''Very sexy....(Muy sexy...)''- continuo Tom

-''And that's bad....?( Y eso esta mal...?)''- le dijo ella, mirandolos extrañada.

-''Very bad...(muy mal...)''- dijo Tom, levantandose para cerrar la puerta con llave.

-''Why...?(Por que...?)''- comenzo a decir Nat, nerviosa porque Tom halla cerrado la puerta.

-''Because of this (Por esto)''- y sin darle tiempo de hablar, Bill comenzo a lamer su mejilla derecha, mientra Tom lo hacia con la izquierda.

-''Wha-what are you doing...? (Qu-que estan haciendo...?)''- trato de decir la chica, ahora muy nerviosa.

-''Cleaning you (Limpiandote)''- contesto Tom simplemente.

Despues de terminar con sus mejillas, cada uno fue bajando hasta llegar a sus brazos donde comenzaron denuevo a lamer las manchas de crema. Nataly, lo unico que podia sentir eran escalosfrios que recorrian sus espalda, haciendo que se pusiera mas y mas nerviosa. Al acabar, Nataly estaba totalmente sonrojada. Los chicos, nunca antes se habian comportado de ese modo con ella y lo que acababan de hacer era totalmente inesperado. Bill y Tom la miraban con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en cada uno de sus rostros, pero el color de sus ojos todavia estaba oscuro, y ahora, con un brillo que ella solo habia visto en ellos cuando Bill estaba en el escenario y Tom tocaba su guitarra. Un brillo de exitacion. Nat sabia sobre sus intenciones y eso la inquieto mucho. Para suerte de ella, tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-''Nataly...have you seen Bill and Tom?( Nataly...has visto a Bill y a Tom?)''- pregunto Geoge al otro lado de la puerta.

-''Em...yeah...they are here..( Em...si...estan aqui..).''- contesto ella, llendo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-"Hey..what were you doing? (Hey...que estabas haciendo?)"- dijo el chico con una expresion rara.

-"We were cleaning her...(Estabamos limpiandola..)-" respondio Bill con una sonrisa.

-"You naughty boys...( Uds. chicos sucios...)-" comenzo a decir George con una sonrisa de burla-" Gustav is calling for a pizza..( Gustav esta llamando por una pizza)"-.

-"OK..."- contestaron los gemelos. Nataly todavia estaba un poco shockeada con lo que acababa de pasar, que ya ni se acordaba de a que habia ido a su habitacion. DE

pronto lo recordo (XD) y les aviso a los chicos.

-" Can we join you? ( Podemos unirnos?)"- dijieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-" No...get out (No...largo)"- comenzo a decir ella, mientras los empujaba fuera de la habitacion.

-"C´mon, we can do SO many _things_...(Vamos, podemos hacer TANTAS _cosas_...)"- dijo Tom con una sonrisa picara. George se destornillaba de la risa, mientras Nataly se ponia mas roja que un tomate.

-"GET OUT!!! (LARGO!!!!)"- les grito, cerrando su puerta.

Soltando un suspiro, se dirijio al cuarto de baño, donde tomo un largo baño. Desde cuando los gemelos se comprotaban asi? Desde que llego a vivir con ellos, ninguno de los dos habia hecho cosas como esas, incluso cuando estaban los 3 solos....Estaba realmente confundida.

Decidio salir de la ducha y comenzar a vestirse. Eran las 7 de la tarde y no iban a salir a ningun lado, asi que se puso un buzo simple para estar por el departamento.

Gustav la llamo para cenar, ya que habia llegado la pizza, por eso decidio ir a despertar a Frankie para que bajaran a comer. Ya despierto el niño, ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al salon, donde habia una pequeña mesa donde cabian perfectamente los 6. Nataly no hablo mucho, solo se dedico a escuchar a los muchachos y a limpiar a Frankie. Despues de cenar, Bill subio a su cuarto; Frankie se quedo en el salon dibujando; George, Tom y Gustav prendieron la television y Nataly fue a lavar los platos. Desde alli podia escuchar perfectamente el programa que estaban viendo. _Scrubs_, el programa favorito de Tom. Luego de algunos minutos, ya cansada de fregar, la chica se fue a la sala de practica.

A decir verdad, el departamento donde se estaban quedando era, particularmente grande. Constaba de dos pisos; en el primero se encontraba la cocina, el salon donde comian, el salon de la television y la terraza; y en el segundo se encontraban los cuartos, los dos primeros era de Nat y de Frankie, uno frentre al otro, ya que a veces a Frankie le entraba panico y se dirijia a la habitacion de la chica; despues venia el cuarto de baño de los chicos, ya que Nataly tenia el suyo propio en su cuarto; despues venia el de Bill, luego el de George, Gustav y Tom. La ultima habitacion era el cuarto de practica. A Nataly le encantaba ese lugar, porque, aparte de no escuchar sonido alguno, tenia el sofa más comodo en el que alguna vez en su vida se habia sentado. Le encantaba recorstarse alli y observar el techo, y pasar horas y horas pensando.

Pero como toda persona, debia ir a saciar sus necesidades; asi que se levanto y camino al cuarto de baño. Al salir del lugar, noto que Bill tambien salia de su cuarto. El chico, al escuchar otra puerta cerrandose, se giro, encontrandose directamente con Nataly. Ella pudo notar como el chico de paralizaba y se ponia palido, haciendo que la chica se extrañara.

-"Nataly, hi! (Nataly, hola!)"- dijo Bill un poco nervioso. _Nataly? Desde cuando BILL le decia Nataly??,_ penso la chica mirandolo extrañada.

-"Are you ok? ( Estas bien?)"- le pregunto la chica preocupada.

-"Me? yeah, yeah! I´m...perfect....yeah...(Yo? si, si! Estoy...perfecto...si..)"- contesto él bajando la mirada.

-"Bill?"-

-"Well....i want to tell you something...please don't interruped me (Bueno...quiero decirte algo...porfavor no me interrumpas)"- le dijo Bill mirandola. Nat le devolvio la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza-"OK...Nat...I-I....(OK...Nat..Y-Yo...)"- tomo aire y luego suspiro-" I love you...You know that I have many girlfriends in the past..but..I never felt like this with any of them...I really love you Nat ( Te amo...Tu sabes que he tenido muchas novias en el pasado..pero..nunca me senti asi con ninguna de ellas...en verdad te amo Nat)"- luego la tomo por los hombros y la besó.

Nataly estaba realmente shockeada. Bill..Bill la estaba besando...no podia creerlo. Cuando el chico se separo, le susurro al oido-"_ You don't have to say something...just accept this..(No tienes que decir nada...solo acepta esto)_"- Al terminar, le puso un collar con una cruz al final.

-"_Bill..._"- susurro ella, ya que no tenia voz despues de lo ocurrido.

-" Just accept it..(Solo aceptalo)"- dijo el menor de los gemelos, para luego entrar en su cuarto y encerrarse.

Nataly no sabia que hacer...lo primero que penso fue hablar con George. Se puso el collar debajo de su polera y se dirijio al cuarto del chico. Al no encontrarlo, penso que podria estar abajo todavia, asi que camino a las escalera, pero en ese instante venia subiendo Tom. Este subio su mirada y se encontro con la de Nataly. Extrañamente, ocurrio lo mismo que con Bill, se paralizo y se puso palido.

-"Nataly, hi! (Nataly, hola!)"- dijo Tom nervioso. _Nataly...otra vez?_ penso la chica mirandolo.

-"Are you ok? ( Estas bien?)"- le pregunto la chica preocupada.

-"Me? yeah, yeah! I´m...perfect....yeah...(Yo? si, si! Estoy...perfecto...si..)"- contesto él bajando la mirada._ Esto se me hace conocido...._

-"Tom?"-

-"Well....i want to tell you something...please don't interruped me (Bueno...quiero decirte algo...porfavor no me interrumpas)"- le dijo Bill mirandola. Nat le devolvio la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza-"OK...Nat...I-I....(OK...Nat..Y-Yo...)"- tomo aire y luego suspiro-" I love you...You know that I have many girlfriends in the past..but..I never felt like this with any of them...I really love you Nat ( Te amo...Tu sabes que he tenido muchas novias en el pasado..pero..nunca me senti asi con ninguna de ellas...en verdad te amo Nat)"- _Wow, no puedo creer que digan lo mismo, _se dijo. Luego de eso, Tom la tomo por los hombros y la besó.

Nataly estaba realmente shockeada...otra vez. Ahora era Tom quien la estaba besando. Estaba realmente confundida... Cuando el chico se separo, le susurro al oido-"_ You don't have to say something...just accept this..(No tienes que decir nada...solo acepta esto)_"-

Al terminar, le puso una cadena con una lamina de plata al final (**no se como se llaman, pero son las tipicas que usan los raperos o los militares donde tienen escrito sus nombres :s)**.

-"_Tom..._"- le susurro. _Esto es realmente comico...shockeante pero comico,_ se dijo.

-" Just accept it..(Solo aceptalo)"- dijo el chico, para luego hacer lo mismo que su hermano; entrar en su cuarto y encerrarse.

Ahora realmente necesitaba hablar con George. Bajo la escalera y se encontro con Gustav, quien todavia estaba viendo television.

-"Gustav! where's...wait...where's Frankie? (Gustav! donde esta...espera..donde esta Frankie?)"- dijo la chica al no ver al pequeño.

-"Upstair...( Arriba...)"- le contesto el chico, sin despegar su vista del aparato.

-"Really?....ok....where's George (Enserio?...bueno...donde esta George?)"- volvio a preguntar la chica.

-"Outside...on the balcony...why? (Afuera...en el balcon...porque?)"- le pregunto el chico, extrañado

-"Come with me..(Ven conmigo...)"- le dijo la chica, caminando hacia el balcon, con Gustav siguiendola. Afuera, se encontraba George, tal y como el rubio habia dicho. Estaba sentado, bebiendo cerveza y admirando el lindo paisaje que tenian.

-"George..."- susurro ella.

-"Hey what's up? (hey que pasa?)"- dijo el sudodicho, girandose para mirarla a la cara.

-"I have to talk with you....with you too Gustav (tengo que hablar contigo...contigo tambien Gustav)"- dijo ella mirando a Gustav.

George hizo un gesto, invitandolos a senatrse. Gustav acerco dos sillas y ambos tomaron asiento, quedando frente al chico. Los segundos pasaron, ambos en silencio mientras Nat movia sus manos nerviosamente.

-"I don't know were start...(no se por donde empezar)"- comento la chica bajando la mirada.

-"What about from the beginning? (que tal por el principio?)"- le constesto el chico de cabello largo.

-"Well...I have a problem..(Bueno...tengo un problema..)"-

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron callados dandole a entender que continuara.

-"Bill told me that he loves me...(Bill me dijo que me amaba...)"- dijo ella sonrojada y con la mirada en el piso.

-"Finally! We always knew he loves you since he..( Alfin! Siempre supimos que te amaba desde...)"- comenzo a decir George pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Nat lo interrumpio.

-"Tom also told me that he loves me....they said the same, EXACTLY THE SAME!! (Tom tambien me dijo que me amaba...dijieron lo mismo, EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO!!)"- dijo la chica desesperada.

-"Wow, that's a problem...(wow, ese es un problema...)"- comento Gustav, alfin hablando.

-"And....both of them gave me this ( y....los dos me dieron esto)"- dijo ella sacando los collares de debajo de su polera.

-" Shit..(mierda..)"- susurro Gustav abriendo mucho los ojos.

-"Fuck!! (coño!!)"- exclamo George poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-"What! What it means?! (que! que significa?!)"- dijo ella aterrada.

-"Well....you know that with the twins we are friends since they are childrens....well..(bueno...tu sabes que con los gemelos somos amigos desde que son niños..bueno..)"- comenzo a decir el chico castaño.

**Flash Back**

_Era un 7 de octubre de 2002, dia de escuela para los gemelos Kaulitz. Como todos los dia, venian de regreso de ella, conversando sobre cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a su hogar._

_-"Wir um haus!! (estamos en casa!!)"- gritaron los dos al cruzar la puerta._

_-"Hallo Mutter ( Hola mamá)"- dijieron los chicos saludando a su madre._

_-"__Hallo Kinder. Prozess ihrer wurde in der Schule? (Hola niños, como les fue en la escuela?)"- pregunto ella limpiando los platos con un paño._

_-"Wie immer ist nichts Neues (como siempre, nada nuevo)"- contesto Bill sacandose la mochila._

_-"Ich freue mich, den jungen unten (me alegro, los chicos ya estan abajo)"- Dijo la señora mirandolos._

_-"Schon? Obwohl ( ya llegaron? que bien)"- dijo Tom con una sonrisa-" Wir Bill! (vamos Bill!)"- dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras del sotano._

_Al llegar se encontraron con George y Gustav, y comenzaron a conversar, riendose sobre cosas sin importancia. De repente, George ve que algo brilla en el cuello de los gemelos y les pregunta por que tienen esos collares._

_-"Oh! Bill die fand auf der Straße (oh! Bill los encontro en la calle)"- contesto Tom mirando el suyo._

_-"mit Tom haben wir eine Zusage (Con Tom hicimos una promesa)"- dijo el menor sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-"Bill.."- dijo el de rastas, avergonzado de que su hermano fuera a contar la estupida promesa que hicieron._

_-"Wir Tom! Es handelt sich um, wenn wir an unsere Liebe echte ... wenn ich sage wirklich ich meine, wenn diese mit der Tochter, Du bist Männern etwas glücklicher der Welt und das einzige, sie wollen abgelehnt und besarla alle diese Dinge Gay (Vamos Tom! Se trata de que cuando encontremos a nuestro verdadero amor....cuando digo verdadero me refiero al que cuando estas con la chica, eres el hombre mas feliz del mundo y lo unico que quieres hacer es abrazarla y besarla, y todas esas cosas gay)"- comento el chico emocionado_

_-"Gut, nach Bill, wenn wir ihm geben wir unsere Nacken, weiß, daß die einzige enverdad wir gerne usw...(Bueno, segun Bill, cuando la encontremos le tendremos que dar nuestro collar para que sepa que es la unica que enverdad hemos amado...)"- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-"__Und...dem Glauben, dass die befanden ? ( Y...donde creen que la encontraran?)"- les pregunta Gustav con una ceja alzada._

_-"Gute ... Ich glaube, wird eine Tochter schon deshalb nicht bekannt..(bueno...yo creo que va a ser una chica que ya conocia..)"- dijo el chico de cabello negro._

_-"Auch ich sage ... (lo mismo digo...)"- dijo Tom._

_Ambos chico se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa. Una sonrisa infantil, con la que cerraron aquella promesa que nunca llegaron a cumplir...._

**Fin flash back**

**-"**Until today...(hasta hoy dia..)"- dijo Gustav con la mirada en el piso.

-"What I'm going to do...? (Que es lo que voy a hacer...?)"-dijo la chica con los ojos abiertos.

-"Well...which one do you love?( bueno...a cual de los dos amas?)"- pregunto George mirando a su mejor amiga.

-"I-I don't know...I..I love both of them...I know it's bad but....I don't know..I can't choose! ( N-No se..Yo..Yo amo a los dos....se que esta mal pero...no se....no puedo elegir!)"- contesto ella con pequeñas lagrima en sus ojos.

-"Don't worry...all you have to do is think about it...ok? (no te preocupes..lo unico que tienes que hacer es pensar en eso..ok?)"- le dijo Gustav mirandola con una sonrisa, mientras George pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y la atraia hacie el.

-"Ok...thanks guys( ok...gracias chicos)"- dijo Nat limpiandose las lagrimos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

En eso, se comienzan a escuchar rapidos pasos que bajaban la escalera. Al girarse encontraron a Frankie corriendo hacia ellos con una cara de preocupacion y panico.

-" Nat, Nat!! Bill and Tom are fighting!! (Nat, Nat!! Bill y Tom estan peleando!!)"- le dijo el pequeño asustado.

-"What...?(Que...?)"- dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos. _Esto no puede estar pasando..._


	2. Comenzando con una nueva experiencia

**Hola!! He vuelto con el segundo cap :D Lamento mucho el haberme demorado..pero es que, con el colegio, tareas, pruebas y el poco tiempo que me queda, no he tenido tiempo de subirlo....PERO AQUI ESTA!!! :D Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron el primer cap :)**

**Marii:**** jajajaja imbeciil xd Desde ahora tu eres mi..um...revisadora de ortografia oficial xd...pero ahora subo el cap 2 poruqe tu tas igual que yo y no lo has podido revisar...asi que....da lo mismo las faltas de ortografia...VIVAN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA!!! :D jajjaa te amoo xd**

**Mafer483 xD LoL****: AJAJAJAJA imaginatee como quede yo cuando SOÑE que me lamian la cremaa xdxdxdxd n/////////n casii me muerooo :D. Que pena que hayaas estado castigada pero me alegre mucho que por lo menos lo hayas podido leer. Alegratee qee ya esta el segundo cap ;)**

**Kabebaru:**** GRACIAAAS!! gracias a tu comentario me distee la ideaa para el segundoo capituloo :D Estoy muy feliz!! No te preocupees..lei tu fic Vida Normal y me encanto!!!! es muy tiernaa!! n.n comencee a leerme Locuras en la MDACM....me dioo pena el primer capituloo :( peroo lo sigoo leyendoo :D espero que tu sigas leyendo mi fic :).**

**------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Tokio Girl"**

**Capitulo dos: "Comenzando con una nueva experiencia"**

Sin perder ningun segundo, corrieron hacia las escaleras. Se podian escuchar las voces de los gemelos, ya que estaban en el pasillo. Nataly nunca los habia escuchado pelear tan fuerte y eso la preocupo mucho. Ellos muy pocas veces peleaban, pero era mas tranquilo..pero ahora todo habia cambiado.

Al llegar alli, miro con horror como los hermanos se gritaban. Nunca, _**nunca**_ los habian visto tan enfadados.

-"Wie es te geben wird den Nacken! Ich di zunächst!! (Como se te ocurre darle el collar! Yo se lo di primero!!)"- gritaba Bill totalmente enfadado

-"Ich auch die Aufsicht und du ist es niemand mir was tun oder nicht!!! (yo tambien la amo y tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no!!!)"- le grito Tom acercandose peligrosamente a su hermano.

Por suerte habian llegado. Rapidamente, George y Gustav fueron a detener a los gemelos, que ya habian comenzado a golpearse. Aterrada, la chica se paro en medio de los dos y les grito que se detuvieran.

-"You're no one to tell us to stop....THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! (tu no eres nadie para decirnos que paremos....ESTO ES TODO TU CULPA!!!)"- le grito Bill en su cara.

-"Why you don't tell us that the other tell you that he loves you?! or you only want to see us suffering and fighting for your "love"(porque no nos dijiste que el otro te habia dicho que te amaba?! o solo nos querias ver sufriendo y peleando por tu "amor")"- le dijo Tom mirandola con odio.

-"You're disgusting...you're...you're..(eres asquerosa...eres....eres.)-"comenzo a decir Bill mirando hacia todas partes buscando la palabra.

-"YOU'RE A BITCH!!!!!(ERES UNA PERRA!!!!!)"- le gritaron ambos.

Nataly se quedo alli, quieta, sin poder creer que los gemelos le hubieran dicho cosas tan irientes. Lagrimas rodaban atraves de sus mejillas, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlas. Sentia como su corazon se iba rompiendo por cada mirada de odio que ellos le mandaban. No lo soporto mas y salio corriendo a su habitacion, dejando solo a los chicos. George, asqueado, solto a Tom y miro a ambos chicos.

-"Are you happy?! You have just hurt the only girl that you had love!!! (Estan felices?! Acaban de lastimar a la unica que han amado!!!)"- les grito. Estaba realmente enfadado por como le habian gritado a Nataly, despues de todo, ella es su mejor amiga y no iba a tolerar que le djieran esas cosas.

Los gemelos lo miraron furiosos. Sabian que no podian meterse con George, ya que era el mas fuerte de los 4. Mirandose con odio, cada uno se fue a su habitacion, cerrando de un portazo. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como las puerta dejaban de moverse despues de tremendo golpe. Al final, el castaño suspira y se pasa una mano por la cabeza totalmente frustrado.

-"C'mon Frankie...let's go to see Nataly (Vamos Frankie...vamos a ver a Nataly)"- dice Gustav pasando una mano por su hombros, guiandolo a la habitacion de la chica.

-"Nati...?"- dijo el pequeño entrando por la puerta, que era solo iluminada por la luna que habia esa noche.

-"Fra-Frankie...hi (Fra-Frankie...hola)"- dijo ella sentando al niño en sus piernas y acariciandole la cabeza.

-"How are you? (Como estas?)"- le pregunto George preocupado.

-"Stupid! Don't you see that she feels bad? (Estupido! no ves que se siente mal?)- le dijo Gustav pegandole en la cabeza.

-"he he...I...feel really guilty..(he he...yo..me siento realmente culpable)"- les dijo ella mirando al piso.

-"No! don't feel like that...they don't have right to shout you!! Besides...we only have to wait that they relax (No! no te sientas asi..ellos no tenian derecho a gritarte!! Aparte..solo tenemos que dejar que se calmen.)"- le dijo el de cabello largo mirandola seriamente.

-"The fact that both of them gave their necklace to the same girl, it sorprise them and they feel betray....but now they are in their bedroom so they are gonna have time to think..(El hecho de que ambos le dieran su collar a la misma chica, los sorprendio y se sintieron traicionados...pero ahora estan en sus cuartos, entonces tendran tiempo para pensar..)"- comento Gustav con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-"Ok..guys...can you leave me alone please?(OK...chicos..pueden dejarme sola porfavor?)"- dijo la chica limpiandose las pequeñas lagrimas que habian vuelto a salir.

-"ok...c'mon Frankie(ok...vamos Frankie)"- ambos musicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

-"Bye Nati...(Adios Nati..)"- le dijo el pequeño abrazandola.

-"Bye little monster (Adios pequeño monstruo)"- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Try to sleep...."- le comento George mirandola con preocupacion.

-"Ok...thanks George"- le dijo Nataly con una sonrisa en sus labios. El chico le devolvio la sonrisa y cerro la puerta, quedando denuevo a oscuras. Se sentia realmente mal, no podia dejar de sentirse culpable, aunque los chicos le hayan dicho que no era su culpa, no podia dejar de pensar que sí lo era. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su ventana, la cual abrio y se apoyo en ella para admirar la luna, que esa noche estaba en la mitad de su fase.

-"Mama...y Papa que estan en el cielo... no se que hacer..enverdad amo a Tom y a Bill...no puedo elegir a uno sobre el otro...me hacen mucha falta...los extraño.."- susurro con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla. Se la limpio, cerro la ventana y se volvio a su cama, donde se acosto y rapidamente se durmio.

_**3.00 am**_

-"Mit sorgfalt....(con cuidado..)"- susurro un chico en la oscuridad de la noche.

-"Diese schlafen ?" (Esta durmiendo?)"- pregunto el otro mirando encima del hombro del chico dentro de la habitacion.

-"Shh!!! Die Vas zu wecken !!(Shh!! la vas a despertar!!)"- le susurro el primer chico enojado.

-"Weil es schlafen mit einem Aussehens so kurz !!(Porque tiene que dormir con un pijama tan jodidamente corto!!!??)"- dijo el segundo chico mirando la prenda que traia la chica que dormia placidamente.

-"Sie ist so... süß (Ella es tan...linda)"- dijo el otro mirandola con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

Nataly habia comenzado a escuchar sonidos en su habitacion, asique comenzo a abrir su ojos pero cuando vio dos silueta frente a su cama..sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y el terror. Habria empezado a gritar si no fuera por que una de la persona que se le habia abalanzado, le habia tapado la boca. Comenzo a deseperarse; se movia a todos lados tratando de quitarse a ese maniatico que tenia encima, gritando con la esperanza de que alguno de los chicos fuera a ver que es lo que pasaba.

-"Shh!!! Nat ,It's me!!!! (Sh!!! Nat soy yo!!!)"- le susurro despesperado el chico.

Esa voz....cuantas veces la habia oido salir de su boca...esa voz que le encantaba..que le decia cosas tiernas cuando estaba triste...esa voz que la hacia reir en los momentos que estaban juntos....esa voz que le cantaba cuando tenia miedo...su voz...pero que estaba haciendo alli? se pregunto la chica, alfin calmandose haciendo que el chico pudiera salir de encima suyo y quitandole la mano de su boca.

-"Bill...?"- susurro ella en la oscuridad.

-"And Tom!.(Y Tom!..)"- dijo otra voz en medio de la habitacion. _Que hacen los dos aca??_ se cuestiono la chica.

-"What are you doing here? (Que estan haciendo aqui?)- les pregunto la chica, extrañada.

-"Well....we want to apologize for shout you and tell you...that horrible things. We are really sorry...Are you ok?(Bueno....queriamos disculparnos por haberte gritado y haberte dicho...esas cosas horrible. Enverdad lo sentimos...Estas bien?)"- le dijo Tom mirando a la chica, realmente arrepentido.

-"Don't worry...I'm ok (No se preocupen...estoy bien)"- les dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"Thanks God...(Gracias a Dios..)"- susurraron ambos chicos, devolviendole la sonrisa que ella les habia regalado.

Estaba realmente feliz...los chicos se habian disculpado con ella y habian venido juntos, eso queria decir que ellos tambien habian arreglado sus problemas...pero todavia habia algo que le preocupaba.

-"What are we going to do..? (Que vamos a hacer?)"- pregunto ella.

-"Well....we were thinking....Don't get mad! (Bueno...estabamos pensando...No te enojes!)"- Comenzo Bill preocupado por la reaccion de la chica a lo que iba a decir. Nataly continuo en silencio y le dedico un pequeña sonrisa, logrando tranquilizar al menor de los gemelos.-"We were thinking that we can...share you..(Estabamos pensando que podriamos...compartirte..)"-

-"Share...me?(Compartir...me??)"- pregunto ella sorprendida. Eso era lo que menos esperaba..

-"Yeah! You know...both of us can kiss you, tell you that we love you...all that (Si! Tu sabes...ambos podemos besarte, decirte que te amamos..todo eso)"- comento el de rastas emocionado por su idea.

-"What do you think? (Que es lo que piensas?)"- le dijo Bill mirandola.

-"I-I..(Y-Yo..)"- suspira y sonrie, levantando la vista hacia los gemelos-" I think it's ok ( Yo creo que esta bien)"-

-"Really?! (Enserio?!)"- dijieron ambos hermanos sorprendidos de que ella aceptara.

-"Yeah! (si!)"- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-"Great!...um..Tom...can I?"- pregunto Bill a su hermano mayor.

-"You win...you start (Tu ganas...tu partes)"- le dijo Tom con una sonrisa dandole el pase.

Bill lentamente comenzo a acercar su cara a la de Nataly, rozando sus labios. La chica, nerviosa, solto una pequeña risa haciendo que el moreno sonriera antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso corto pero en donde el chico le transmitio todo el amor que le tiene a ella. Cuando terminaron, se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"I love you (te amo)"- le dijo para luego pararse de la cama.

-"My turn! (mi turno!)"- dijo entusiasmado Tom. Los otros chicos comenzaron a reirse. Al igual que su hermano, se acerco a Nataly y unio sus labios con los de ella, disfrutando del momento y transmitiendole su felicidad y amor hacia ella.

-"I love you"- susurro con la sonrisa mas tierna que ella habia visto.

-" I love you too...both(You tambien te amo...a ambos)"- dijo la chica con la mejillas levementes sonrojadas

-"Well....we have to go(bueno...nos tenemos que ir)"- dijo el moreno caminando hacia la puerta con su hermano siguindole.

-"Wait!! um..do you wanna sleep with me?(Esperen!! um...quieren dormir conmigo?)"- pregunto ella, un poco mas sonrojada que antes.

Ambos chicos pararon su recorrido y se voltearon, para quedar frente a Nataly, que miraba hacia todos lados. Los hermanos se miraron y al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa picara cruzo cada uno de sus rostros, haciendo que la chica llegara a ponerse totalmente roja, ya que sabia lo que los chicos estaban pensando.

-"No!! it's not what you're thinking!!(no!! no es lo que piensan!!!)"- casi grito ella moviendo los brazos desesperadamente.

-"We know. we know...no sex just sleep( ya sabemos, ya sabemos....nada de sexo solo dormir)"-dijo Tom quitandose la polera para luego ir a acostarse a la cama.

-"It would be an honour( seria un honor)"- comento Bill imitando a su hermano.

Soltando un suspiro, Nataly se acosto en medio de los gemelos y estos la rodearon con sus brazos. Cada uno acerco su rostro al de ella para depositar un beso en sus mejillas.

-"Good night (buenas noches)"- dijieron los chicos.

-"Good night..."- respondio ella con una sonrisa.

Esa noche, no se escucho otra cosa que la acompasada respiracion de los tres enamorados, felices de que al fin puediran estar juntos para aprovechar cada momento que tuvieran. Pero esto recien estaba comenzando....

**Al otro dia...**

Los primero rayos de sol se colaron por una pequeña ventana, dando directamente en la cara de una bella joven. Incomoda, comenzo a abrir sus ojos, dejando a la vista su color cafe chocolates. Se quito los cabellos castaños de su flequillo, que le molestaban, de su cara para asi poder ver a las dos personas que estaban a su lado. Su corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido al observarlos y en su cara aparecio una sonrisa. No podia creer que estuvieran juntos; el saber que no habia tenido que elegir, que los dos habian decidido que no importaba si la debian compartir, solo querian estar con ella y ser felices. Decidio que ya era hora de levantarlos, asi que empezo por Bill. Acerco su cara a la de el y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Con eso basto para que el chico abriera lentamente los ojos, se girara hacia ella y mostrara una sonrisa tierna.

-"Guten morgen Bill (Buenos dias Bill)"- le dijo ella observandolo. _Guten morgen_ era una de las pocas palabra que sabia en aleman y le encantaba poder utilizarlas con los del grupo.

-"Guten morgen.."- contesto el,estirandose. La chica rio y se giro para despertar al mayor de los gemelo. Se acerco a el y, al igual que con el moreno, le dio un corto beso en los labios. Lentamente abrio sus ojos y le enseño una de sus sonrisas.

-"Guten morgen Tom"- dijo Nataly sonriendo. Se sentia tan feliz que no podia dejar de sonreir.

-"Mmm...guten morgen..."- susurro el, apoyandose en uno de sus codos para quedar a la altura de la chica.

-"I'm gonna take a bath.."- comento la chica, saliendo de la cama con la agilidad de un felino. A los hermanos no les sorprendio esto, ya que ella siempre habia sido buena para escaparse de ellos desde que llego.

-"Can we--(podemo--)"- comenzaron a decir los chicos con los ojos brillando.

-"NO!"- grito ella sonrojada, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

-"But...we're bored (pero...estamos aburridos)"- dijieron los chicos con caras de tristeza.

-"Um...why don't you choose my clothes for today?( um..porque no elijen mi ropa para hoydia?)"- les propuso ella mientras abria la llave de la bañera y volvia a salir.

Los gemelos no dudaron en ningun momento. Con sus rostros llenos de felicidad, se adentraron en el armario de la chica para revisar todas sus prendas con el fin de encontrar el mejor atuendo. Nataly no puedo evitar sonreir al ver los infantiles que se pusieron al empezar a pelear por una polera. Procuro no demorarse mucho en su baño; se puso su pijama denuevo, se seco el cabello y salio hacia su habitacion.

-"Are you ready?(estan listos?)"- les pregunto a los chicos.

-"This is mine!!(este es mio!!)"- dijo Bill mostrandole su conjunto. Este constaba de un chaleco de verano, manga corta, color negro, con un GRAN escote y que dejaba a la vista su abdomen; y un pantalon pitillo, tambien color negro, acompañados con una zapatillas negras con calaveras rojas.

-"And this is mine!! (y este es el mio!!)"- dijo Tom. El de el consistia en un strapless que solo cubria el pecho, color celeste; una mini falda negra con cadenas a los lados; una medias hasta medio muslo, blancas con franjas delgadas del mismo color que el strapless y unas zapatillas cañas altas, blancas con lineas calipsas.

Nataly solo tenia 3 pensamientos en su cabeza....

1._ Esa ropa es mia??!!_

2. _Voy a parecer puta!!_

3. _Desde cuando tengo ese tipo de ropa....??_

Tratando de volver a la realidad, la chica volvio su vista hacia los hermanos, que la miraban radieantes de felicidad y con ese brillo en sus ojos que la chica ya habia tenido tiempo de presenciar.

-"Um...ah...I-I (Um...ah..Y-Yo)"- comenzo a decir totalmente roja-"Guys...I can't go out with...that( Chicos...no puedo salir con...eso)"- dijo ella.

Momentos despues, se estaba insultando mentalmente. Las caras de los chico habian cambiado radicalmente, desde esas sonrisas hermosas ha una tristeza, que llegaba a romperte el corazon.

-"B-But (P-Pero)"- comenzo a decir tratando de que cambiaran la cara-" we can do something! Lend me that (pero podemos hacer algo! pasenme eso)"- comento ella, haciendo que los chicos le entregaran los atuendos. Rapidamente volvio al baño y se encerro.

Bill y Tom quedaron extrañados por lo de hace solo algunos segundos. Ambos se observaron con expresiones de extarañesa. No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque Nataly estaba saliendo del cuarto, completamente vestida. Los hermanos quedaron realmente sorprendidos. Nataly habia combinado los dos atuendo, quedando con el strapless celeste y el chaleco negro, el pitillo negro y las zapatillas blancas con lineas calipsos. La chica comenzo a caminar por su habitacion sacando diferentes accesorios, como un muñequera negra, que se puso en su mano derecha, y otra blanca con una franja delgada celeste, que ocupo lugar en su muñeca izquierda. Tambien saco un cinturon negro con tachas, las cadenas de la falda que Tom habia sacado para ella y unas argollas grandes que terminaban con el atuendo. Volviendo al baño, la chica se hizo una cola alta, dejando afuera su flequillo y unas mechas, para darle un toque mas despreocupado. Despues de revisarse en el espejo, volvio a su cuarto donde encontro a los gemelos que no se habian movido ni un centimetro.

-"See? (ven?)"- comento ella, feliz por la reaccion que habia dejado en los gemelos.

-"Nice....(lindo....)"- comentaron ellos, con un sonrojo notable en sus caras.

-"Let's go to wake up Frankie"- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

De repente, el celular de Bill comienza a sonar, haciendo que los chicos pararan a mitad de camino. El moreno se acerco a ver quien era el que lo llamaba; y al hacerlo su rostro palidecio drasticamente. Nat y Tom se preocuparon e iban a comenzar a caminar hacia el, cuando se dio vuelta y les dijo que se adelantaran. La chica noto como ellos intercambiaban una mirada preocupada. De pronto, Tom la toma del brazo y la saca de su cuarto, haciendo que Bill se quedara solo hablando con el extraño.

Nataly estaba apunto de preguntarle al chico con quien hablaba Bill, pero Tom estaba tan preocupado como ella, que no quizo decir nada. Al llegar al cuarto del pequeño, intentaron hacer el menor ruido posible. La chica lentamente se acerco a la cama y vio como su hermanito dormia pacificamente. Siempre le habie encantado Frankie, desde que lo vio indefenso en un rincon, lo amo y lo adopto como su hermano. Desde ese entonces lo protege con su vida, no dejaba a Frankie en manos de nadie al que no le tuviera confianza. Pero...aunque por afuera fuera un niño feliz y maravillado con el mundo, ella sabia que él estaba sufriendo. Es por eso que ella siempre estaba a su lado, para alegrarlo, para sacarlo de su pasado y pudiera vivir como un niño normal.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica habia comenzado a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño, haciendo que este se removiera un poco y comenzara a abrir lentamente los ojos. Al notar esto, la castaña lo observo con una sonrisa tierna, mientras él comenzaba a estirarse con sus pequeños brazitos y bostezaba.

-"Good morning...(Buenos dias...)"- dijo Frankie con los ojos medios abiertos pero con una linda sonrisa en su cara.

-"Good morning"- dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa, acercandose para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-"Aww.... I wanna a kiss too (Aww...yo tambien quiero un beso)"- dijo el de rastras acercandose a la chica. Nataly casi se habia olvidado de su presencia. Sonrio.

Lentamente se levanto de la cama del pequeño, acercandose a Tom, quien habia comenzado a jugar con el piercing de su boca. A Nataly le encantaba cuando el hacia eso...lo encontraba realmente provocativo y sexy. Al llegar con él, el chico alzo una ceja pero no quito esa sonrisa picara de su cara, haciendo que la chica soltara una pequeña risa. Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un corto beso en los labios...bueno, esa habia sido la intencion de ella, ya que Tom habia pasado una mano por su cintura y la habia acercado mas a él, haciendo el beso mas profundo.

-"Stop...Frankie..(Para...Frankie...)"- susurro la chica entre cada beso, con una sonrisa. No es que ella no quisiera seguir, pero estaban en el cuarto del pequeño y no queria que su hermanito viera esa muestra de amor....era muy pequeño!! Sólo tenia 7 años...

El chico ,lentamente, la solto haciendo un bufido y entrecerro lo ojos, pero la chica podia notar el brillo que sólo ella y su guitarra lograban en él. Riendo, la chica volteo encontrandose con su hermano que habia vuelto a dormir, sin percatarse de que los jóvenes habian estado demostrando su amor. Suspirando, se acerco a la cama y tomo al pequeño en brazos para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

-"C'mon Frankie...it's time for breakfast..(Vamos Frankie...es hora del desayuno..)"- dijo Nataly empujando a los dos chicos fuera de la habitacion.

Al salir, Bill los esperaba apoyado contra la pared, con su rostro tranquilo. La chica penso que tal vez ahora le podria preguntar quien lo habia llamado....y asi lo hizo.

-"Dave..."- respondio el moreno, observando a su hermano.

-"Dave..? What he want?"- pregunto ella extraña. Aunque ella estuviera con los chicos hace sólo dos semanas, ya estaba enterada de que él era el representante del grupo, que al parecer estaba haciendo otro trabajo mientras que los chicos se tomaban sus vacaciones de Navidad.

-"Well...it seems that they're going to do a DVD call "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year with Tokio Hotel....(Bueno...al parecer van a hace un DVD llamado " Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo con Tokio Hotel"...)"- dijo Bill un poco molesto.

-"Oh...."- _con que eso era....me he preocupado demás_. penso la chica.

-"And they're gonna start today...he said that they must be coming ( Y van a empezar hoydia....dijo que ellos deberian estar encamino..)"- comento Bill mirando hacia el techo.

-"Great...Perfect, our vacations are finished.. (Genial...Perfecto, nuestras vacaciones acabaron.)"- comento Tom bufando.

-"Do you know what it means? (Saben lo que eso significa?)"- dijo Nataly despues de haber reflexionado un poco.

Los chicos se giraron hacia, mirandola con cejas alzadas.-"No..."- dijieron ambos.

-"It means that...in front of cameras...nothing of kisses, hugs or "i love you"...ok? (significa que....frente a las camaras...nada de besos ni abrazo ni "te amo"..de acuerdo?)"- dijo ella mirandolos con tristeza.

-"Hey hey stop! we can do all that...well...the kisses we can change it for kisses in the cheek..but all the rest we can do it!! we can tell them that is because we considered you our..."sister" (oye oye para! podemos hacer todo eso...bueno..lo de los besos lo podemos cambiar a besos en la mejilla...pero todo el resto lo podemos hacer!! podemos decirles que es porque te consideramos nuestra.."hermana")"- comento Tom con la ceño fruncido.

-"I'm agree (estoy deacuerdo)"- dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

-"ok.." dijo Nataly. Tenia que admitirlo...esa idea no le desagradaba, demostrarian su amor de una forma mas disimulada...

Felices con la decision tomada, bajaron la escaleras llegando a la cocina, donde encontraron al resto de la banda desayunando.

-"Hey...you reconciled? (oigan...se reconciliaron?)"- pregunto George al verlos al los tres con sonrisas en los rostros.

-"Yes...we are together now (Si...ahora estamos juntos)"- comento Nat mirando a los chicos.

-"Together...you 3?(Juntos...uds. 3?)"- dijo Gutav con una ceja alzada.

-"Yep (Sip)"- contestaron los 3 jovenes.

-"Ok....."-dijieron los G's mirandose extrañados.

Sin perder tiempo, cada uno tomo asiento en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar. Mientras comian, Bill les comento acerca del trabajo que deberian realizar a partir de hoy y al igual que ellos, bufaron al saber que deberian volver a su vida rodeada de camaras.

-Ding Dong-

A los pocos segundos de haberse sentado, tocaron el timbre haciendo que el cantante, quien era el que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, se levantara y caminara hacia ella. Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, de no mas de 30 años, esperaban pacientes detras de la puerta. Al ver que esta se abria, sonrieron, encontrandose con el moreno.

-"Guten morgen Mr kaulitz, ich John und sie meiner kollegin Katrin ,wir hier von der DVD (Buenos dias señor Kaulitz, soy John y ella es mi compañera Katrin, estamos aqui por el DVD)"- dijo el sujeto llamado John.

-"Oh, Beitritt (Oh entren..)"- dijo Bill echandose a un lado para dejar pasar a la pareja.

-"Wir werden jetzt? (Vamos a comenzar ahora?)"- pregunto Tom despues de haberse presentado con ellos.

-"Wenn Sie möchten (Si uds. quieren...)"- dijo John mirando a los chicos.

-"Erstens sind wir uns bewegen Vorbereitung (Primero iremos a prepararnos...)"- dijo Gustav siguiendo a los chicos al segundo piso.

John estaba extrañado, no sabia quien era la chica que estaba desayunando juntos a los chicos. Queria preguntarles a los chicos, pero se lo guardo para cuando hubieran empezado a grabar.

Pocos segundos despues, la banda bajo totalmente lista para comenzar con el trabajo.

-"Daß wir beginnen? (Con que empezamos?)"- pregunto George, colocandose a un lado del adulto.

La pareja comienza a explicarle lo que deberian decir para el principio del DVD. Una vez terminado de hablar, los chicos se colocaron en el sofa de la sala para comenzar ,al fin, con el trabajo.

-"Hallo! Wir haben uns Tokio Hotel und das ist unsere neuen DVD frohe Weihnachten und erfolgreiches neues Jahr wir hoffen, dass diese genießen ( Hola! nosotros somos Tokio Hotel y este es nuestro nuevo DVD "Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo". Esperamos que lo disfruten..)"-

**DIA 1**

-"Wir wurden beim Frühstück Wenn Sie kamen (Estabamos desayunando cuando uds. llegaron)"- dijo Bill caminando hacia la mesa, para luego sentarse en su lugar.-"Heute sind wir ausgehen...where we going? (Hoydia vamos a salir....a donde vamos a ir?)"- pregunto el moreno mirando a la chica que tenia a su lado.

-"To the park...(al parque..)"- contesto ella simplemente.

-"To the park?"- dijo Tom alzando una ceja

-"Yep..we promised Frankie..(sip...se lo prometimos a Frankie..)"- dijo ella mirando a ambos chicos con los ojos entecerrados.

-"Really?...um...Dann werden wir den Park! (enserio?...um..entonces vamos al parque!)"- dijo Bill mirando a la camara con una gran sonrisa.

-"Eine Sache, ich möchte nämlich zunächst...(Hay algo que quiero saber primero...)"-comenzo a decir John apuntando su camara a Nataly. Habia llegado el momento de saber quien era la chica.-"Wer sie? (quien es ella?)"-

-"Sie ist Nataly! Es ist nun Bestandteil der Gruppe (Ella es Nataly! Ahora es parte del grupo)"- dijo Tom pasando un brazo detras de los hombros de la chica.

-"Sie.. ist wie...(ella.. es como la...)"- empezo a decir el adulto mirando hacia todos lados, buscando la palabra-" Wie die Tokio Girl?...Tokio und Wissen von Tokio Hotel und girls weil es Frauen.. (como la Tokio Girl?...ya saben Tokio por Tokio Hotel y Girl porque es mujer)"-

-"Tokio Girl?"- dijo ella con las cejas alzadas.

-"Tokio Girl...."- dijo Bill pensando en el apodo que le habian puesto a su chica.

-"Ich liebe! (me gusta!)"- dijiero los G's emocionados.

-"From now on, you are Tokio Girl! (Desde ahora en adelante eres Tokio Girl!)"- dijo Tom mirandola con una gran sonrisa.

_Desde ahora en adelante eres.....Tokio Girl._


End file.
